the_exiled_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Significant Events
The Codification of Magic Melfas, the God of Magic and Knowledge , was responsible for the codification of magic in the world. Magic would harness the latent power of the planets lifeforce and the underlying energy of the worlds core, depending on the type of magic. This magical energy would be gathered in a great chamber deep inside the mountainous base of Almirdûr through the use of leylines that streched around the world and focused it in this chamber. It would be from this font that the world would draw its magic and would form the basis through which magic would be controlled. Magical energy would be distributed though ætheral and invisible pathways that encircled the world, called the Mageweft. It would be through these pathways that magic would be made available for mortals. Though he allowed for the use of minor magics without having a personal connection to the Mageweft, those desiring to cast greater spells required a direct connection to the Mageweft. As he was wary of how more powerful magics would be used and thus required the formation of a personal connection to the Mageweft. One made at one of the world's magical universities through a complex and secret ritual for those not of the Mef race, or granted a portion of their divinity's power. As these individuals were either inheriently connected to the Mageweft, in the case of the Mef, or drew on their divinities own power. Beyond the requirement of a personal connection to the Mageweft for the casting of more powerful magics. Melfas left the use of magic unrestricted believing that the creation of magic of all sorts was important. He also believed that magic was not inherently evil but merely a tool, and thus its use would not restricted. However, as part of the ritual creating the personal connection to the Mageweft, another connection was made, one that recorded the formulation of new spells. These new spells would then added Melfas's vast library in Almirdûr. The Urrian First Contact: Anhotep Excerpt of "An Early History of the Twin Urrian Nations Vol 1" by the famous Athian Urrian Historian Artotles "As previously stated in this work, unlike most of the sentient races both the early Urrian nations developed without the direct guidance of their patron god, for mighty Ragnaz in all his wisdom decide to give us the capacity to learn and adapt without exterior help. This was particularly visible with the first contacts with the other races. As many people before have noted there is a certain strangeness on each first encounter, the old continent Urrians who lived in an overcrowded continent full of vile creatures and aggressive races had a peaceful and prosperous encounter, meanwhile the western continent one was a bloodbath despite the relative peace and bounty of the land, both encounters had a great impact in the fledging nations outlook of the exterior. At the time of the first encounter in the old continent, the Urrians there were already organized in a complex society and thrived in the Delmor underground having already colonized most of the northern caverns. Under the leadership of the Elder Council they formed Anhotep nation, it was during this early decades that the Anhotep Urrians mastered the basic activities that marked their civilization, mining, stone working, agriculture, gemmaking, etc.. it was also during this time that Ramus the first Urrian Philosopher-Priest appeared. He claimed that all the world and it's events no matter how chaotic and random they seem they are all part of a greater organized plan which he called the World Logic in which even the gods were mere cogs of it, though this idea was largely abandoned after his death we must not underestimate that this event started the great philosopher tradition of the Anhotep people, rivalled only by the Hissitte Philosoraptors for not even the philosophers of their relatives in the Western Continent could compare to them. It was during this wondrous times of discovery when the world was still young that the Anhotep Urrians met the Trojans. The Anhotep Urrians knew of the existence of the surface but rarely ventured it with the exception of some exploration parties by some more adventurous individuals, it was one this parties that first made contact with the Trojans merchants. Near an Delmor Underground exit near the coast an exploration party met a group of Trojan sailors who landed to refill their provisions. Although initially suspicious of each other, they quickly warmed to each other after a brave sailor offered the Urrian leader a canteen of wine, something completely unknown to them. After some fraternization both groups parted their ways, but not after the Urrians trading provisions and jewellery for the remaining trojan caskets of wine. What began as shy contacts turned into a happy partnership. Both races had lot in common and soon all around the northern coast Urrian trading posts and Trojan Merchant ships could be seen everywhere, the Urrian jewelcrafting, stonework and not to mention underground minerals where highly sought after in the Trojan cities, meanwhile the Urrians loved the surface goods that Trojans brought them, specially the Trojan wine which the Urrians become very fond of. This also marked the appearance of the first Urrian overland settlements who formed around the trading posts. This first contact also marked the introduction of Hektor's cult amongst the Anhotep Urrians, although Ragnaz worship remained universal, many Anhotep Warriors started to organize ceremonies in Hektor's honour before battles. Ragnaz worship was also introduced in the Trojan Isles however the cult remained relatively very small and it was only practised by a small group amongst the merchants and learned. Even after meeting other more violent and barbaric races, the Anhotep Urrians always kept a very positive outlook regarding interactions with other people, the same couldn't be said about their cousins across the sea. Their isolationist tradition was mostly consequence of the bloody first encounter with the Beastmen."